Recovery
by BIGRTFAN001
Summary: These five girls, very dangerous girls, are pushed up against enemies more vicious than them, will they pull through, or just fall to their deaths?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of five girls, all connected. Now reader let me explain that these girls are very talented and dangerous woman. But these girls live in a different world than ours, a world that I shall help you explore. Let me explain that the world I shall introduce you to is a world unlike many others. This world is filled with many forms of life, many that are highly aggressive.

Two very special forms of life is the creatures of grimm and faunas. Now reader, a creature of grimm is either avoided at all cost, or terminated immediately. These creatures were formed from shadows, sent out to destroy all light. A creature of grimm has many different specialties . Each creature is a different animal, giving it different advantages in numerous situations.

Faunas are very different, my dear reader. They are humans with animal traits, for example rabbit ears. The different traits they have gives them different abilities. The faunas and humans never got along well, until the white fang. The white fang was first created to settle peace between the two races, and did so for years. When the leader stepped down and a new ruthless one arose, the white fang started performing ruthless crimes, causing distrust between the races.

Now I shall introduce our very important girls. The main three first. Let's start with Alyssa and Weiss Schnee. These two girls are twins, who are heirs of the royal blood line. Alyssa has curly blond hair like her mothers, yet the bottom of each curl, is a small hint of blue. She has icy blue eyes with pale skin. Alyssa dresses with a black and blue attire, with armored leggings. She carries a sword named ArchAngel that holds itself by electricity.

Weiss has white hair that reaches down to her back, icy blue eyes, pale skin, and her dress attire consist of snow white dresses and light blue gowns. Her sword carries dust elements that burns, freezes, slows, and poisons.

Now I introduce a young girl named Ruby. Her sister Yang has protected her through troubling times. Ruby at times can be shy, but once she opens up she can never close up. She loves to read stories of heroism and happy endings, which she plans to create. Ruby has short black hair with red highlights, sliver eyes, and her dress attire contains black and red gowns, and rose red capes. Her weapon, Crescent Rose, is 5 feet long and 8 inches high, with a extensive blade on the end.

Now I shall introduce two girls that play major parts in this story. Blake and Yang

Blake has been with the white fang her entire life, she left from the ruthless crimes her leader was committing. Blake is a fauna, and her special trait is cat ears. Blake has long black hair, yellow eyes, and her outfits mostly contain the color black.

Yang is Ruby's older sister, who is very protective over the things she loves. Yang loves to have fun, so you would mostly find her with a large group of friends. My readers, I must give you fair warning, for if you touch her hair, you will be destroyed. Yang has long yellow hair, purple eyes which turns red when someone touches her hair, and clothing is mostly a skirt with a yellow top, with a small overcoat.

Now that you know our characters, let us start our story. We shall start through Ruby's eyes at Beacon Academy. I shall let you know that Beacon is a fighting academy for the best and the best only. But enough said let us look through Ruby's eyes.


	2. The Ruby Rose?

~Ruby's POV~

As I walked through the multiple students of Beacon- My new home as Yang called it- I came across a true beauty, and a snobby heiress. Might as well go make friends right? Well that's where I was wrong, because this snob was a true loner, a b*tch as Yang would have called her. Still I approached her, hiding my wolf ears within my red hood just in case she didn't like Faunas. I did notice the nervous stares I was getting, and that because my beat down with Roman spread fast.

That's when I left my daydreaming just in time to trip over said snobby girls luggage, and I swear you haven't been tortured until you've been shouted at like this. I swear, both Faunas and human ears were aching for the next week or so.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ears; hurting already. Spine; probably fractured.

"Weiss it's just luggage, not a thousand year old relic, get over it,". That's when my vision turned to the fox Faunas; well I thought she was a fox, but her ears were all orangey and stuff. Wait; that's the color of a fox; great job Ruby you found out her race.

All I could get out was a "Umm..." Wow another great job you bumbling idiot.

"Do you even know who I am?" the snob, which with the help of the Faunas I now know her name is Weiss.

" Maybe...?" I pulled at my hood with discomfort. If she was hanging around with one of us at least she didn't hate us...right?

That was when my nose picked up a scent, that of a cat. Naturally, wolves hunted other animals and were considered the greatest among animals and Faunas. Foxes were considered smaller siblings and the foxes generally looked the wolves for examples of survival. But I just _knew_ this smell, but there had to be only one cat. Could it be ... Blake? The other Faunas didn't notice or didn't care.

"Are you even listening to me? I'm-" that was when that familiar voice sounded through the air and relaxed my aching ears. Even the other Faunas relaxed at the calmness of that voice. There was only one person in the world who could do this and it wasn't Yang. The blond human idiot ditched me at the last second, fear of embarrassment of having a Faunas half sister.

" Weiss Schnee, heiress and future owner of Schnee Dust Company,..." And that's when the cat Faunas in question looked at me. I swear my heart had to at _least_ skip a couple of beats. "... Ruby?"

"Blake...?" Was all I could ask the girl in black stood before me with her hair down to her shoulders; the style I had set it before we departed for different combat schools. Yang was my half sister but Blake has become closer to sister than anyone I have ever known.

"Weiss, I know that name!" And that's when my eyes drifted towards the Faunas. This is when the second time today where my heart stopped. No, it didn't skip a beat, it flat out stopped. This girl was a beauty, a marvel, a creature that should be held as a fragile flower.

"Are you _the_ Ruby Rose?" She asked eyes widening. That was Weiss's eyes also widened and she took a step back. But unlike her human friend she took a step closer to me. Blake knew why Weiss backed away, and I'm pretty sure when we're introduced to the entire school everyone else will too.

"Yes, why?" I shrugged I as got up from my awkward sitting position and stood next to a smirking Blake.

That's when the Faunas started acting super excited, but not as much as me.

"Your a hero! You saved us all from dying in the Grimm war!" Even this other girl, Weiss, seemed to be impressed. Clearly people has the story of me killing around two hundred Beo-Wolves. Look it's not my fault for counting. I was too busy saving peoples a**'s and kicking furry grim butt.

And that's when the Faunas did the exact same thing I did with that Glyndia women, " Can I have your autograph?" Weiss jaw dropped as low to the ground it must have killed an insect.

And now I know why that Glyndia women dragged me away from the public, cause a face that cute, (though mine was far better) could kill!

* * *

I was sitting beside, writing to all my friends back at signal, when the Faunas passed by. Most of everyone was asleep, heck even Blake was, so why would she be up so late. I tore of the corner of the paper I was writing and wrote a note just in case Blake woke up.

I caught up to her, but stayed my distance just in case.

"Ruby, I know you're following me, I can smell you remember?" She whispered. I smiled and to her said. We played the game twenty questions, and know we're really close friends. Alyssa Livendell Schnee, the Faunas who personality is so beautiful that is truly shows on the outside. Alyssa loved stories, though she would rather listen then read. We spent the night exchanging stories, some of sorrow, others of love. I can remember know is her singing that lovely song of goodbyes.

* * *

**The first part of this chapter was written by rwbybomb21. Hope you like it, :)**


End file.
